Love & Friendship Too
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Skipper's thoughts about Ginger and accepting what you can't change. Shout out to autismmom31910. Discussion about castaways and emotions they may have felt got me thinking about this.


**_A/N I had written a story called Friendship & Love that was about Mary Ann. Her thoughts about the Professor. Now it was by no means a MAP story. It was just something I thought about and decided to write. This story has a similar concept but it's the Skipper's thoughts regarding Ginger.  
NOT a romantic story about Skipper/Ginger. No. Just some things I think (if those darn idiots would have allowed Pinger to happen) Skipper may have felt. That's all. Hope you enjoy this story.  
_**

* * *

The load was heavy but he could carry it. He was big and strong maybe not lean but certainly had the muscles that was for sure. It wasn't too big of a problem for him. Sweat beaded on his forehead underneath his black captain hat that he was never without. It a part of him like just like Gilligan's white hat was a part of him. Never a day went by he didn't have it. To him it was a symbol of authority and leadership. And he was the leader. The leader of their little group of seven. Maybe they weren't aboard ship anymore but he still felt as if the six others were his responsibility. He was a naval captain it was instilled in him to be a leader. He was tough and could face anything.  
However there was one little thing he had trouble facing. And that very thing was sitting on a bamboo lounge chair smiling with admiration at their companion. Their soft delicate hand brushing through their partner's sandy brown hair. A melodious sound of her gentle laughter as she complimented that male saying he was so smart and what would they ever do without him. Then the kiss. Like clockwork. The kiss. The green eyed beauty would bring her ruby red lips to the blue eyed academic's without fail. She then would place her hand on the open part of his blue shirt and say more musing of love and adoration. He then in return would kiss her sweet little hand and declare her to be the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She then would reward him with yet another kiss.

The Skipper tried not to let it get to him but he couldn't help it. Of the seven of them, only two were single females. Both set their eyes upon the other two single males. Mary Ann was attached to Gilligan's side like glue. It boggled the older sailor's mind how his little buddy managed to attract the attention of the pretty farm girl. He had always know him to be timid around girls. If they tried to kiss him he would get all shaky and run for the hills. Somehow someway it was different with Mary Ann. Maybe it was because she wasn't aggressive like the other girls. Or maybe it was just because Gilligan happened to like her just as much as she did him.

Then there was Ginger. The beautiful glamorous redheaded green eyed movie star. He thought for certain he could at least attract her eyes his way. After all he was a mighty sailor. Women went for sailors! They loved a man in uniform! It was known fact. Or at least he thought it was. Regardless Jonas Grumby was convinced he had a shot at Ginger when…it happened. He never forgot it. He recalled every detail.

 _Skipper was looking over the passenger list to check off who was there and who had yet to still arrive. They had busy schedule today and he didn't want any delays. His first mate Gilligan was buzzing around like a busy bee loading the personal possessions of the passengers aboard ship. He had a particularly difficult time with a trunk of a wealthy couple. Why they needed to take such a heavy trunk was beyond the sea captain but he just figured it was their way and who was he to say anything. He instructed his little buddy to be careful and not to drop anything like he almost did with a suitcase of a brunette girl who then was all apologetic for making her bag too heavy._

 _The captain shook his head at this and looked over the boat to see if there were any other details to attend to. His eyes then when to this redheaded vision who boarded the ship. Why that must be that Ginger Grant! He thought to himself. Putting on a big welcome smile, he hurried over to her and helped her aboard. "Welcome to the SS Minnow." He greeted._

 _"Thank you." She said returning his smile. "It's a very charming boat."_

 _"Why that's kind of you." He said. "Won't you have a seat." Skipper said gesturing to a small white bench by the port side._

 _"I will. Thank you." She said walking over her heels clicking on the wooden deck. She settled in and looked around. "Pleasant day." She remarked._

 _"It is." Jonas said. "A good day for sailing. Not a cloud in the sky! Beautiful sunshine. Have you ever been out on a boat before?"_

 _Ginger nodded. "A few times. My agent owns a yacht. He's held some parties aboard it. With some Hollywood wolves." She frowned. "I almost had to dump one overboard he wouldn't stop chasing me."_

 _Skipper smiled. "Well I can promise you that won't be a problem here. You are in good hands." A question came to his mind and he was a little nervous about it. She was a movie star after all and he was just a sea captain. Still he had to at least try. "Say Miss I was wondering maybe after the tour you…" He couldn't finish that sentence as it appeared something captured the attention of the starlet. Her eyes seemed to glow and her smile was brighter. Jonas turned his head to see what was attracting her and then felt like he was punched in the stomach. Coming aboard was a younger and dare he have to admit, more handsome man. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes which looked as if they were filled with infinite wisdom. He carried a suitcase and a brown blazer over his arm. He was wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up._ _The captain looked down at his list. That must be that professor. Roy Hinkley._

 _The Professor approached the sea captain. "Hello." He greeted politely. "This is the SS Minnow correct?"_

 _Before Skipper could reply, Ginger stood up and sauntered over to the academic. "It sure is." She said in a sultry tone. Holding out her hand she introduced herself. "I'm Ginger Grant."_

 _The scholar gently shook her hand. "Professor Roy Hinkley." He replied._

 _"Hello Professor." Ginger purred at him her eyes going over his handsome features. "Won't you sit down?" She said gesturing to the white bench she had been seated on._

 _"Thank you." He said warmly taking a seat. Ginger placed herself down next to him._

And that's where it all started. All because Roy Hinkley Jr just had to book the three hour tour the same day as Ginger Grant. If he hadn't been there maybe just maybe.  
Jonas set down his yoke that he used to carry the coconuts. He didn't mean to feel that way but every now and then he wished that the Professor had been too late and missed the boat. He would have loved nothing more than to see that academic standing there on the dock as the boat pulled away growing smaller and smaller. If that happened then he could have the lovey Ginger Grant. It would be him sitting there with her on his lap.

He was certain of it. Who else was she going to turn to for companionship? Mr. Howell was married. Gilligan. Well he was too young for her. So it would have been him. Surely he could have shown the actress just how much he would protect her from danger on the island. But no. No that was not the case. The Professor did that. The Professor is the one she turned to. Time and time again she ran to Roy Hinkley whenever she was frightened.  
That weather balloon the women had mistaken for a monster. Ginger Grant made a bee line for the Professor getting behind him clutching him tightly with her arms. He the Skipper was not even a thought. She just naturally ran to the Professor. Just like she clung to the Professor when the life raft began sinking. He made her feel safe apparently.

It wasn't just that either. The Professor was the only who Ginger ever planted a deep romantic kiss on. More than once. He knew about the one when she was helping him to be more romantic for that Erika Tiffany. He had overheard her telling Mary Ann all about it. And he noted the Professor seemed to have a lighter step afterwards. And then there was that one he was forced to watch. The one on a movie screen. Ginger and the Professor passionately kissing like the world was coming to an end. He had been quite miffed at the sight. Why Mr. Howell insisted that the Professor be the one to act out the scene with Ginger he didn't know. Just like he didn't understand why Mr. Howell set Ginger up with the Professor to trick Duke. His guess was that Mrs. Howell wasn't the only one with the matchmaking bug. While she worked on getting Mary Ann and Gilligan together, he worked on the Professor and Ginger. At least that's what it looked like to him. Did either of them ever think he the Skipper may be suitable for the movie star? No. Pair her with the Professor.

The captain sighed and looked over at the couple again. They looked happy. Ginger appeared to look as if she was on cloud nine. There was no way he could ever put that expression on her face. He knew it. He recalled being told about a time he had amnesia and he made a move on the redhead. At first she just played along with his banter. Just for fun. But then he got too aggressive and tried to kiss her. She shrieked at this and called out to the Professor. Of course. The woman did not like unwanted advances and his was most certainly unwanted. However had he not had amnesia he would never have acted in such a manner. He wouldn't treat her like that.

Skipper then picked up his coconut load again and carried it over to the food hut.  
He went inside and began to shell a few. He knew that Mary Ann wanted to make Gilligan yet another pie. That boy surely loved his pie that was for sure. Mary Ann did make excellent pies. His mind again went back to the scene outside and his earlier thought about the Professor being left on the dock. It wasn't a nice thing to think but he just couldn't help it. He admitted it. He was jealous. Jealous that the Professor attracted Ginger without even trying. All the man did was climb aboard the ship and the movie star was smitten. Sure it may have taken awhile for the man to get a clue or maybe he just was nervous around beautiful women. The captain did witness that scene on the beach with the nails. How Roy got so flustered and nervous when Ginger simply asked how it was going with the nail. More than likely the scholar was not used to glamorous women like Ginger Grant. Certainly he did not run into the likes of her in Ohio.

As he continued his work something dawned on him. It was clear early on their was an attraction between Roy Hinkley and Ginger Grant. What would have happened if he the Skipper tried to come between that? What if he had attempted to woo the movie star? Resentment, anger, bitterness would have reigned for sure. There would be contempt between him and the Professor. Ginger would be relegated to feeling like she was caught in the middle. The poor woman would not wish to hurt either of them. Just like he knew she didn't want to hurt him when she announced she was with the Professor. The movie star did it in the most gentle way she could. She informed the sea captain that her heart belonged to Roy Hinkley. She believed he the captain to be a wonderful dear man and she was grateful that he was their strong brave leader. He thought of her kinds words. The later part was as bit exaggerated he felt. Mostly because he had always known Ginger to think of the Professor as more of a leader. He did have a way of taking charge of situations and directing the group the Skipper had to admit. His vast knowledge came in handy many many times. The movie star said to him that if they were to get rescued she was going to tell all her Hollywood friends about what a brave man he is and they would be certain to fight for his affection! Jonas thought it was a sweet thing for her to say. Showed she really cared about his feelings and truly did not wish to cause him any hurt.

He finished up his work and set the coconuts aside for Mary Ann's use. He left the hut and returned to the common area where Ginger was still wrapped up against the Professor listening intently as he was telling her about a butterfly. He surmised that the movie star must have spotted one and asked him about it. Jonas chuckled to himself that whenever anyone on the island asked the Professor anything, he launched into a long detailed explanation. The others would look as if they were sorry they asked but not Ginger. She hung onto this every word. Just like she did when he asked her for assistance in his lab. Or when she needed to assist him with fillings for Gilligan. And more than likely he was the reason Ginger dabbled a bit in psychology. The woman loved to play the part of a psychiatrist. Maybe her findings were a bit off the mark but she relished in the role. It made her feel scholarly. And it didn't hurt that the Professor allowed her to borrow his lab coat. There was most certainly more to the movie star then just her hair and make-up and dresses. However that did not mean she did not enjoy the glamour of Hollywood. She lived for it. It was a part of her being. Parties and award shows. Standing in front of a camera giving her all. The photographers and the press. It was a part of her life. It got him to thinking. Just how would it have worked if he was to have gotten with Ginger? She talked about Hollywood all the time. All the movies she was in. Listened to those reports from Tinsletown everyday. Would he enjoy that? Sure it may be fun to listen to but maybe he would get tired of it. He enjoyed the sea. That was his blood.  
Would Ginger ever understand his love of the sea? Would she find it charming at first but grow bored? It was true he was not quite as well educated as the Professor was. Not that he didn't have smarts. He did. But compared to the academic he was average.

If they did get off the island, would he live in Hollywood with her? She had to live there as that's where her career was. He enjoyed his life in Hawaii. Would he give that up? He knew the answer. No he would not give it up. How could he? It was his very lively hood. Ginger most certainly would not wish to live in Hawaii. Even if it had a millions theaters where she could perform musicals or plays. Sing in nightclubs. No that's not what she wanted. She wanted to be on the silver screen. She wanted to make movies to entertain. Wanted to become a huge star and a household name. That's what Ginger wanted. It's what he heard her telling the Professor time and time again. The academic was supportive of this and declared he would be honored to be a part of that scene. Vowed he would keep all Hollywood wolves away from her. He confessed to Ginger a dream he had in which he was Cary Grant. Ginger giggled and thought it was cute he would dream such a thing. It showed that deep down he longed to be adored the same as the famous actor. He wished he could be as charming and debonair like Mr. Grant.

Jonas left the area and headed to the lagoon. There was no point in dwelling on it anymore. What was is what was. Ginger loved the Professor. Period. End of story. He was not about to try to steal her away. That was insane. He could not do that to the Professor no matter how much it may irk him that he nabbed Ginger's heart.  
The Skipper could not live with himself knowing that he destroyed another man by taking away the only woman he probably ever cared deeply about in a long time. Having to see the look on his face everyday. The anger and sadness. The bitterness. No he could not inflict that upon him. Not a chance. He was not a vicious person. He was not vindictive Yes he was human and had emotions. But he wouldn't go that far as to ruin another person. If the Professor lost Ginger, Skipper was convinced the academic could not handle it. There was no way he was going to do a thing to make that happen. Thing just needed to remain the way they were. He could not force Ginger to love him and he wasn't going to try. Just because one had feelings for someone who was involved with another, that did not mean that person was entitled to have that person. Sometimes you just had to accept when you can and can't have. And he could not have Ginger. He may wish he could but it wasn't going to be. His wants and needs did not matter when it came to their happiness. It would be selfish of him to think that he was owed Ginger just because he may have an attraction of his own. Why should he put her in that position? The movie star did not need to choose between him and the Professor. She made up her mind already. She chose the Professor. End of discussion.

He looked out at the calm waters of the lagoon. Maybe someday they will get rescued and he will make it back home and find a woman just as wonderful as Ginger. It was possible. One never knew. God did things for a reason. He worked His will the way He saw fit. Eventually Skipper knew that God would work His will and bring him the same happiness as Ginger and the Professor shared. His thought were interrupted by a big splash. He looked and rolled his eyes shaking his head as his little buddy had fallen head first into the water after attempting to reel in a fish. The captain was trudging into the water and fished him out. Something just never changed.

The End.


End file.
